


Mirror, Mirror

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: a tiny little snippet I wrote..it's been in my head and needing out...(no beta)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....

_At first Felicity Smoak didn't notice her daughter staring into a mirror more than other children. She found it cute when as a tiny toddler she would bang on the full length mirror and hit it and laugh until her diapered bottom hit the floor. She would work on her computer or help William in the other room while Mia sang to the mirror or played games with herself._

_As Mia got a bit older she would find her talking to the mirror or staring at it intently. It was how most people talked to one another or watched tv. It was odd. She thought maybe Mia needed more than just her Mom and her brother to keep her company._

_Felicity put the two year old into a play group and did her best to help socialize her child, but all Mia wanted was the mirror in Felicity's bedroom. She didn't understand it. She researched and even consulted a child psychologist. If Mia was happy she went to the mirror, if she was sad..she went to the mirror. She also started telling it goodnight._

_Maybe it is her imaginary friend?_

_Then one night she found out why Mia adores the mirror...._

Felicity was awaken by a scream coming from five year old Mia's room. She ran in there and scooped her baby girl up. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

Mia nods. Felicity pushes back her blonde curls and kisses her forehead, "You have a fever, baby girl" 

Felicity picks her up and takes her to her bedroom. She sits Mia on the bed while she goes into her bathroom to get baby tylenol and the thermometer. When she comes back out she drops both onto the floor.

"It can't be..." She whispers.   
There before her in her mirror is Oliver. HER OLIVER...She moves slowly towards the mirror. Mia is standing in front of it and there is Oliver holding his hand to the mirror and Mia is holding hers up to his. Oliver is singing softly to their little girl.

Felicity moves closer and Mia notices. She looks from Felicity to Oliver. "Ooops..." Mia says in her sweet young voice. 

"Oliver? How...is that really you?" Felicity stands next to the mirror and Oliver rises on his side. 

"Yes, honey...it's me...." He smiles sheepishly. 

Lightening flashes across the sky. They were do for a storm. Felicity looks out the window. She hates storms. 

"Don't worry...I will send it away.." Oliver tells her and moves his hand and the storm is gone.

"How...what...huh?" She tilts her head at him. "I didn't know you could...do that. or This...being in the mirror..you are doing this right?" 

Oliver smiles, "Yes, don't be mad or use loud voice...I - I want you to move on and William....I only meant to visit Mia a couple times, but I couldn't stop myself." He looks at their daughter, "She's beautiful and...I miss all of you.."   
Felicity moves to the mirror and lifts her hand and his meets hers, "I miss you so much...I thought something was wrong with Mia.." She laughs at herself. 

"I will stop...I don't want to drive her crazy or interrupt your life...I just--I missed you all..How is Will?" Oliver asks. 

Felicity smiles and sits down in front of the mirror and tells him everything about the last five years. They talk until morning about everything about their children. He's there while she gives Mia medicine and watches over them as Mia falls asleep. 

"Oliver?" She whispers.

"Yeah?" He asks her. 

"Please don't stop coming....I've missed you and I told you I would wait forever and I will...You're it for me: A mortal lock, my always....please don't leave me again." 

Oliver is crying, "Oh, baby...I won't. If this is what you want I will be here whenever you need me, want me or just miss me..." 

"Thank you....I need you, I want you and missing you is constant...." 

Oliver smiles, "I wish I could kiss you right now.." 

"Me too." She says through her tears. 

Oliver sighs a sigh full of longing for the family he left behind, "I am trying Felicity...I will be here in this mirror for you and the kids, always....or until I find a way to be with all of you in person...I love you." 

"I love you, Oliver." 


End file.
